


i'm a man on a mission (there ain't no stopping or quitting)

by hawksonfire



Series: hawksonfire's Ko-fi Fics [1]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Clint Barton: Human Embodiment of Sunshine, Cockblock Steve Rogers, Couch Makeout Sessions, Couch Sex, Deaf Clint Barton, M/M, Pet Names, Snarky Clint Barton, Soft Boys, background Steve/Sam, compliments, i will not be taking questions, messy bun bucky, murderbird Clint, the feelings these boys give me should be illegal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky and Clint do their best to ruin Steve's couch.





	i'm a man on a mission (there ain't no stopping or quitting)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreyishBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyishBlue/gifts).

> for the badass Bobbi, who helped me out tremendously by donating to my [ Ko-fi ](https://ko-fi.com/sydneygroenendyk0183)

“Bucky,” Clint whines, “Come cuddle me!” He makes grabby hands at his boyfriend from the couch, pouting and batting his eyes. 

Bucky walks over and runs a hand through his hair indulgently. “Needy,” he says.

“With you around? Always.” A faint blush rises to Bucky’s cheeks and he leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Clint’s mouth. Clint makes a surprised noise into Bucky’s mouth, then puts a hand on the back of his neck and pulls Bucky down on top of him. Bucky hovers over him, arms bracketing Clint’s head, and dropping little kisses along Clint’s neck. 

“Ain’t any easier for me, sweetheart,” Bucky murmurs, nosing at Clint’s jawline. “What with you bein’ around, lookin’ like the human embodiment of sunshine an’ all.” 

“Yeah, your boyfriend’s one hot piece of ass,” Clint says breathlessly. 

It takes Bucky a second, but he stops kissing Clint’s neck and lifts himself up. Raising an eyebrow, he says, “ _ You’re _ my boyfriend, you shit.”

“I know,” Clint says, smug. “You gonna keep kissing me or what?” He pulls Bucky back down without waiting for an answer, fitting their mouths together smoothly. 

Clint doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of kissing Bucky. He kisses like he’s starving for it, like he’ll  _ die _ if he isn’t kissed back. “One of these days,” Bucky pants as Clint sucks a bruise into his neck, “One of these days, I’m going to kiss every freckle on your body, and then I’m going to do it again.”

“I’ve got a lot of freckles,” Clint says, pulling away to admire his handiwork. The bruise’ll be gone in an hour or so, but Clint can always add another one. “Some of them are in some pretty weird places. I’ve got one on the side of my dick.”

“Of course you do,” Bucky laughs. He rolls his hips down, making Clint groan gently and gasping himself. He lowers himself onto Clint’s body until their hips are flush together and does it again, making Clint groan louder. “I’ll be sure to give that one extra attention,” Bucky murmurs into Clint’s ear, punctuating his statement with a soft bite to Clint’s earlobe. 

“Shit,” Clint breathes, his hips twitching up. “Bucky, can we -”

“Don’t ruin my couch,” Steve says from behind them, and Clint jerks so hard that Bucky goes flying off of him and tumbles onto the floor, just barely missing the corner of the coffee table with his head. Steve is standing behind the couch staring at them, holding a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. 

“How long have you been there?” Bucky growls, pulling himself up from the floor.

“Long enough to remember why I asked Tony make me a super-hearing proof set of headphones for the nights that Clint stays over,” Steve says, smirking. “If you throw that knife at me, I won’t be responsible for my actions, Barton.”

Clint lowers the little knife he has in his hand, pouting. “You’re lucky I’m too horny to be bothered with murder.”

“Clint, sweetheart, we’ve talked about this,” Bucky says, gently taking the knife from Clint’s hand. “Murder bad.”

“Blue balls worse,” Clint argues.

Bucky snorts. “Can’t argue there.” He settles back on top of Clint, shooting Steve a glare out of the corner of his eye. “You stay much longer, you’ll be in a threesome, Stevie.”

Steve blinks. “Pass. Sam would kill me.”

“Because you did it or because you did it without him?” Bucky asks, smirking.

“Yes. Don’t ruin my couch, you ingrates.” Steve chugs the last of his coffee and drops the mug in the sink, walking out of the room with a wave. 

“Where were we?” Bucky hums as Clint tips his groin up so it connects with Bucky’s.

“Somewhere around here, I think,” Clint grins, lighting up his face. 

Bucky sucks in a breath. “Literal sunshine,” he says, cupping his face and running a thumb along Clint’s cheekbone.

“Didn’t you say something about kissing all my freckles?” Clint says cheekily.

Bucky hums in agreement and leans down, pressing feather-light kisses to every freckle he can find. The one next to Clint’s mouth gets some extra attention, and the one just overtop of his fluttering pulse gets a bite and then a kiss to soothe the sting. By the time he makes it to Clint’s collarbones, the blond man is practically shaking with need underneath him. “You need somethin’, sweetheart?”

“Please -” Clint gasps, his hands gripping bruises into Bucky’s waist. 

“Please what, darlin’,” Bucky says, pulling off Clint’s shirt and dropping a kiss on the freckle right above Clint’s nipple. “I can’t do what you want if I don’t know what it is.” 

Clint whines and jerks his hips up, grinding his dick into Bucky’s ass. “Tease,” he accuses breathlessly. 

Bucky clicks his tongue. “I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through, sweet thing, and I  _ definitely _ plan to follow through.” He punctuates his words with a tweak to Clint’s nipple and a bite to his abs. He makes his way down Clint’s chest, kissing every freckle his wandering mouth comes across, until he finally arrives at the waistband of Clint’s sweatpants. There’s a small damp patch over the spot where Clint’s dick is straining at the fabric, and Bucky chuckles. “Are you not wearing anything under here, baby?”

“Underwear is constricting,” Clint pants, hands fisted at his sides. Bucky hums in response and fits his mouth over the damp patch, then sucks hard. Clint groans and his hands fly to Bucky’s hair.

“Hang on a mo’,” Bucky says, pulling away, “Gotta put my hair up.” He winks at Clint and pulls his hair up into a messy bun, snorting when he sees Clint’s dick jump. “Hello there,” he murmurs, letting his breath wash over the sensitive spot just underneath the head. 

“Bucky,  _ please _ ,” Clint pleads, sliding his hands into Bucky’s hair again and resting them against his head.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Bucky says, and then he swallows Clint’s dick in one smooth motion. Clint howls and Bucky pulls off with a wet  _ pop _ , gently tracing the vein along the underside with his finger. “Didn’t you say something about a freckle on your dick?” He asks idly, tapping at Clint’s perineum.

“Yes, yep, dick freckles, I have one,” Clint babbles. Bucky smirks and lowers his head back down to Clint’s dick, licking his way up and down the shaft. “There you are,” he breathes when he comes across the freckle. It’s on the side of Clint’s dick, almost exactly in the center of his shaft. He spends a minute or two sucking and licking at it, using his hand to jack the rest of Clint’s shaft - not enough to get him off, but enough to keep him on the edge.

“Baby, sweetheart, darling,  _ please _ stop teasing,” Clint begs, his voice hitching.

“Such pretty manners,” Bucky murmurs, and he sucks down Clint’s dick before he can answer, relishing in the cut-off moan it gets him. 

“The mouth on you,” Clint groans, fucking into Bucky’s mouth. “I should just keep you down there, make you keep me warm while I’m doing paperwork, just a nice warm hole to put my cock into.” Bucky groans, his throat rippling around Clint’s dick, and Clint’s hips stutter. “‘M close, baby,” Clint warns, and Bucky doubles his efforts to get Clint off. He swallows Clint’s dick down one more time, then pulls off until he’s just got the head in his mouth and presses a thumb to the bundle of nerves just underneath where his bottom lip is.

Clint’s thigh muscle spasms and he lets out a long, low groan as he starts to come in Bucky’s mouth. Bucky sucks him through it, giving little kitten licks to the sensitive skin until Clint tugs gently at his hair, pulling him off. “How was tha- mmph!” Bucky’s teasing question is cut off when Clint pulls him into a kiss, licking his way into Bucky’s mouth with a passion usually reserved for when they haven’t seen each other in a couple days. 

“I love you,” Clint declares when he pulls away, “So goddamn much.”

Bucky blinks. “If giving you a blowjob gets me kissed like that more often, I’m gonna need to start giving you more blowjobs.”

Clint laughs. “I’ll never turn down a blowjob from you, but that’s not what I meant.”

“What did you mean, baby?” Bucky asks when Clint says nothing more. 

“The freckle thing,” Clint mumbles, flushing, “You took a stupid comment I made and turned it into a body worship thing.”

“I love you and your body,” Bucky says gently, tilting Clint’s chin up so he can meet his boyfriend’s eyes. “You’re amazing, Clint. You’re gorgeous, you’re funny, you’re kind - you’re perfect. I know you have trouble believing that sometimes, but that’s why I’m here. To remind you when you forget.”

“You don’t let me forget that,” Clint grumbles, pulling Bucky down.

Bucky tucks himself into Clint’s side, burrowing into his heat. “I know,” he winks, “And I never will.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](https://candycanedarcy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)


End file.
